AMARGA SINFONÍA
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: adaptacion de cruel intention: syaoran y meiling son dos hermanastros que disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los demas, un dia meiling le propone una apuesta, si el logra seducir ala hija del nuevo director, el gana poder acostarse con ella, pero si ella gana se quedara con su preciado auto, una historia llena de amor y drama muy a mi estilo personal
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAM**,

**LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA RELACIONES PELIGROSAS (JUEGOS SEXUALES, CRUEL INTENCION) COMO SE CONOCE ALA PELICULA**

CAPITULO** 1 **

**La psicóloga**

Syaoran , sin duda era todo un sueño, y él lo sabía muy bien sobre todo cuando conducía su jaguar negro modelo 1964, acababa de cumplir 17 años, pero sabía que era irresistible, y el hecho que su padre lo obligara a ver a una psicóloga, después de su ultimo incidente en la escuela, era algo que lo molestaba en extremo, pero este día iba feliz a su cita semanal, con la reconocida y aclamada psicóloga Kaho mIzuki, le tenía preparada una sorpresa, que estaba seguro nunca olvidaría

-pasa syaoran, te estaba esperando –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa fingida

Para la doctora, el no era más que un niño, malcriado y consentido que la suerte había favorecido con un padre asquerosamente rico, al cual poder estafar cobrándole cantidades obsenas por escuchar las quejas de su hijo y su vida sexual, cosa que la doctora Mizuki, tomaba como fantasías, tenia que reconocer que el chiquillo era guapo, pero de ahí a poderse ligar a cualquier chica que quisiera y hacer todo lo que le relataba. Era demasiada fantasía por parte de el

-en serio doc, quiero cambiar, seque lo que hago está mal y que las chicas no son objetos y pensar en ello me entristece –dijo con un tono de voz preocupado

Lo bueno es que lo estas meditando, eso ya es un gran avance Syaoran, solo te falta un empujoncito, es mas ¿Por qué no lees mi libro? –la doctora le extendió su más reciente libro

-¿en serio me lo regala? –Syaoran sostuvo el libro y dio su mejor sonrisa fingida –esta autografiado por usted

-claro quédatelo –dijo la doctora mientras anotaba en sus notas "**cobro de libro" **al lado de una enorme cantidad de dinero

-a un asi hay veces que pienso en esas cosas –syaoran miro ala doctora –como usted es una mujer hermosa tiene lindas piernas, quisiera fotografiarlas

-eso seria muy impropio –contesto rápido la doctora

-claro tiene razón –syaoran camino hacia el escritorio –es su hija –pregunto sosteniendo la foto de una joven

-si pronto entrara a Princeton

-es el tipo de chicas que debería frecuentar –syaoran rio al decir eso

-no te ofendas pero ella está fuera de tu alcance –le arrebato la foto –tu tiempo termino

-¿tan rápido? ¿pero la veré la próxima semana?

-lo siento pero saldré a promocionar mi libro

-¿pero que pasara si la necesito?

-puedes mandarme un mensaje –kaho quería que el joven se fuera, ya había tenido suficiente de el

-¿necesitas algo más? Pregunto la doctora, al verlo todavía a su lado

-que tal un abrazo –pidio el joven

-no creo que…. –el joven no la dejo terminar

-por favor -pido el con cara de niño bueno

La doctora Kaho finalmente accedió y abrazo al joven, el cual la abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de su escritorio lo cual aprovecho, la doctora para zafarse de los brazos del chico

-si ¿Qué pasa Rika?

-es su hija –respondió la chica del otro lado del teléfono

-dile que espere

Kaho colgó el teléfono y pidió a Syaoran que se retirara, cuando el chico estuvo fuera de su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio

-¡IDIOTA! –Dijo cuando lo vio perderse de su vista –el teléfono volvió a sonar y recordó que su hija seguía en la línea

-Rika pásame a mi hija

-¿ahora qué pasa Naoko?

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarme esperando? –la chica grito al otro lado del teléfono

-cálmate sabe que tu puedes superar cualquier cosa, solo respira

-por favor no me vengas con tu chicochachara – la voz de la joven era de histeria

-cálmate ¿Qué paso?

-mama no sé que me paso, el era tan guapo, tan encantador –Naoko no paraba de llorar

-no entiendo –Kaho trataba de tranquilizar a su hija

-cuando me dijo que mis piernas eran lindas y que quería tomar fotos de ellas, crei que me amaba, madre hay fotos mias en internet –la voz de la chica se quebró por completo

-dime que no fuiste idiota –Kaho se sobre salto al escuchar lo ultimo rápidamente recordó las palabras de Syaoran: tiene_** lindas piernas, quisiera fotografiarlas**_, se levanto rápido dejando el teléfono descolgado

Naoko veía el monitor de su laptop había fotos de ella desnuda con la palabra SOY UNA ZORRA

-¿madre? –pregunto pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado

-madreeeee -grito

La doctora Kaho salió en busca de Syaoran Li, gritando como loca

Syaoran llego al lobby del edificio y escucho su nombre proviniendo de la planta superior

-eres un maldito, desgraciado –gritaba Kaho a travez del vitral del segundo piso al lobby donde se encontraba el chico quien solo reía al verla

-me las pagaras desgraciado –los gritos de la doctora, comenzaron a llamar la atención de la gente, Syaoran continuo riendo

-¿qué pasa con ella? –una joven se acerco al chico

-parece que alguien necesita ayuda

Syaoran miro a la joven de arriba abajo antes de presentarse

-soy Syaoran

-Nakuru -contesto la joven

-Nakuru ahora te invitare a comer –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

-claro

Syaoran tomo su mano y se alejo del lugar, de la mano de su nueva conquista

XXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA ADPTACION, ME COSTO TRABAJO DECIDIRME, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Chapter 2 LA APUESTA

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP, Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE "CRUEL INTENTION"

AMARGA SINFONIA

CAPITULO 2

**LA APUESTA**

_**Porque no todo lo que una vez fue tuyo lo puedes conservar**_

Meiling Li se encontraba en la sala de la gran mansión frente a ella se encontraba Sonomi Daidoji y su hija Tomoyo.

-es un honor que piense en mi de esa forma –Meiling hablaba con toda la cortesía posible que le otorgaba su educación

-al contrario, es un honor que aceptes a Tomoyo como tu protegida –Sonomi le dirigió una mirada a su hija. –Meiling es una de las chicas más populares de Manchester, ella te enseñara todo lo necesario para encajar en la escuela

-ya veo –contesto Tomoyo de una forma tímida

Sonomi vio la actitud de su hija y le parecía demasiado ordinaria al lado de, la carismática joven Li

-realmente no se ¿cómo le haces para ser tan buena en todo?, creo que yo no podría –Sonomi se inclino para dejar su taza de té en la mesita

-se que le parecerá algo tonto. –Meiling llevo su mano al pecho y saco un rosario con una hermosa cruz. –cuando siento que no puedo me refugio en esto. –agarro la cruz

-eso es tan hermoso –contesto Sonomi

-y dime Tomoyo ¿hay algo que quieras saber? –Meiling pregunto a la tímida chica delante de ella

-¿Qué tal los chicos? –esa pregunta fue más un grito rápido, Meiling sonrió y Sonomi vio con seriedad a su hija

-perdónala, es la primera vez que asiste a una escuela mixta –rápidamente Sonomi se disculpo por el comportamiento de su hija. –no hay problema, todos los chicos de Manchester son unos caballeros, claro que siempre hay una que otra manzana podrida

-no entiendo cómo puedes soportar a tu hermano, ¿Cómo la escuela lo perdono después de lo que le hizo a la enfermera?

-escuche que se recupera y regresara pronto a la escuela –la vos de syaoran irrumpió en la sala

-buenas tardes syaoran –dijo Sonomi

Syaoran se acerco hasta su oreja y luego grito –buenas tardes señora Daidoji -como si no pudiera escucharlo. Sonomi se agarro el oído cuando el joven se alejo de ella

-¿conoces a mi hija? –Sonomi señalo a Tomoyo

Syaoran ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. –Linda camisa –dijo haciendo que la chica la estirara e inconscientemente abriera las piernas dejando ver su ropa interior. –es de Jamaica –dijo Tomoyo.

Syaoran rio. –y que tal abajo ¿floreciendo? –agacho la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la ropa interior de la chica con una mirada picara, Meiling lo golpeo, Sonomi rápidamente cerro las piernas de su hija. –Creo que es hora de irnos –Sonomi se apuro a levantarse junto con su hija

-cuanto lo siento –se disculpo Meiling. –No te preocupes –Sonomi camino rápido. –no abras las piernas que no estamos en Jamaica. –regaño bajo a Tomoyo.

Cuando se encontraron solos Meiling finalmente hizo cara de asco.- y bien ¿qué tal tu cita? –pregunto la joven

Syaoran le mostro una servilleta con un nombre escrito -¡Nakuru llámame! –syaoran imito la voz de la chica que había conocido horas a tras, en forma de burla. –por cierto ¿donde está la caza fortunas de tu madre?, seguro gastando el dinero de mi padre

-creo que sospecha lo que el alcohólico e impotente de tu padre tiene un amorío con la sirvienta –Meiling le devolvió la pregunta

Meiling tomo la servilleta y limpio su nariz después de haber inalado una pequeña dosis de cocaína, que portaba en un compartimiento secreto de su tan preciado rosario

-estoy cansado de las insípidas debutantes de nueva york, ya nada las excita –dijo syaoran caminando alrededor de la sala. –necesito un verdadero reto

-En ese caso tengo un trabajo para ti, necesito que te encargues de Tomoyo, ya sabes has lo tuyo.

Syaoran arqueo las cejas ante la propuesta ¿por que debería hacer eso por ti? –pregunto finalmente el ambarino

-está bien te lo diré, ¿recuerdas a Yue?-syaoran la miro antes de contestar. –el chico que te boto el cuatro de julio –syaoran rio al decir lo último. –ese maldito le entregué todo, hice lo posible por hacerlo feliz, - a la mente de Meiling vinieron imágenes de ella besando y acariciando al chico entre otras cosas. –pero al final el imbécil me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra

-¿y eso te sorprende? –pregunto syaoran

-no me hubiera importado, de no ser por la chica que me cambio. –syaoran se tapo la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada. –no me digas ¿que fue por la hija de esa bruja? –syaoran estaba sorprendido y a la vez divertido ante esta revelación.

-eso no importa ahora por que el destino a traído a esa maldita a mis manos, cuando termine con ella será la peor zorra que exista, y para eso te necesito a ti –señalo a syaoran –necesito que la seduzcas, y luego la botes como tú sabes hacerlo, me encargare que su reputación desaparezca para cuando entre a la escuela no querrá salir a la calle de nuevo. –lamento arruinar tu plan pero no lo hare –le dijo syaoran dejando a Meiling sorprendida.- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Creí que buscabas un reto, y que mejor que ella, es terreno virgen nadie se ha aventurado en el. –Meiling poso sus brazos sobre syaoran acercándose, hasta rozar sus labios. -¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –Pregunto el ambarino –rozando sus labios. Meiling se separo y se sentó. –eres tonto el rastro llegaría a mí y no puedo permitir eso, después de todo sus una chica modelo

Syaoran tomo una revista y se la aventó a las manos. –gracias pero ya se curarme los cólicos y como ponerme un tampón –Meiling dijo en forma burlona. –pagina ochenta y cuatro -dijo syaoran.

Meiling abrió la revista en la página que él, le había indicado. -¿es verdad esto? –pregunto al leer el encabezado del artículo: CONFESIONES DE UNA VIRGEN -¿aun existen este tipo de personas? –Meiling vio la imagen de la chica y comenzó a leer las letras

**Sakura Kinomoto una chica…**

No termino de leer, syaoran le había arrebatado la revista –veamos que dice, amo a mis padres, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, el sexo entre jóvenes está mal, de nuevo aburrido, aburrido, algo interesante tiene novio y pasara un año en Europa, Yukito lo entiende –syaoran imito la voz de una chica 

-Yukito es un marica –dijo Meiling en tono burlón con un toque de sarcasmo

-ella es un reto señalo syaoran la imagen de Sakura. –solo hay un problema con tu plan hermanito, ella está en Kansas –syaoran sonrió –te equivocas hermanita adivina su padre es el nuevo director de la escuela y ella está en casa de la tía Nadeshiko mientras sus padres se reúnen con ella, te imaginas lo que implicaría para mi reputación acostarme con la hija del nuevo director antes que las clases comiencen, sere una leyenda

Meiling lo miro fijamente. –olvídalo syaoran ella está fuera de tu alcance o mejor dicho de tu liga ¿quieres apostar? una chica como ella jamás, se fijaría en ti –Meiling rio haciendo que syaoran se pusiera serio. -¿Qué apuestas? –le pregunto él. –veamos si logras que se acueste contigo, te daré algo que te ha estado obsesionado desde que nuestros padres se casaron. –Meiling se descubrió un poco el pecho. –y si pierdes me darás ese hermoso auto que tienes –syaoran se alejo de ella –estás loca es un jaguar modelo 1946, no vales tanto –syaoran dio vuelta y camino en dirección a su cuarto. –podrás ponerla y moverla por y donde quieras. –syaoran se detuvo giro su cuerpo y se encontró con una Meiling que lo veía en una forma sugestiva a costada en el sillón insinuándole las partes que podría tocar si aceptaba. –Tenemos una apuesta –le dijo y volvió a caminar en dirección a su cuarto –es hora de que la doctora y su hija hagan su entrada triunfal. –Meiling se incorporo – ¿vas e escribir en tu estúpido diario? –Le pregunto –se que te mueres por leerlo –contesto syaoran mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

AMARGA SINFONIA

CAPITULO 3

CONOCIENDO EL OBJETIVO

Sakura cabalgaba al lado de Nadeshiko

-es increíble lo bien que lo haces –dijo la mujer a la joven de ojos verdes

-mi abuelo criaba caballos –contesto la ojiverde

-eso es maravilloso

Un fuerte disparo asusto a Sakura

-¿que fue eso? –pregunto asustada

-debe ser syaoran que está de visita.

Syaoran se encontraba en la parte de enfrente de la gran mansión practicando tiro con diana cuando se percato de la llegada de su tía y del objeto de su apuesta. –maldita sea. –dijo y fingió una sonrisa dirigiéndose a saludar a su tía

-tía Nadeshiko –el joven la levanto de forman cariñosa

-syaoran quiero que conozcas a Sakura Kinomoto se quedara con nosotros unos días

Syaoran, le, sujeto la mano y su tía entendió la indirecta. –creo que los dejare solos –dijo y se alejo

Sakura camino en dirección de la mansión.

-leí tu articulo me pareció apabullante… -dijo syaoran de forma burlona

-¿disculpa? No veo que parte te pareció ¡apabullante! –espeto Sakura

-como puedes juzgar algo que nunca has probado, ¿cómo sabes que está mal?, es mas ¿quién te dio el derecho moral de juzgar a las personas?

-yo solo dije lo que creo y creo que el sexo antes del matrimonio está mal, y no tengo nada en contra de la gente que lo hace antes –aclaro la castaña

-¿eres lesbiana? –pregunto el ambarino. Haciendo que Sakura lo volteara a ver enojada

-disculpa si no todas caemos con el gran Syaoran Li, sabes sé qué tipo de chico eres, y a mí no me agradas

Syaoran arqueo una ceja. -¿Qué tipo de persona soy? Dime ¿quién te hablo de mi?

-no te lo diré

-al menos debo saber quien me calumnia, para defenderme

-así que dices que es mentira todo lo que se dice de ti

-te aseguro que así es, son gente celosa. –syaoran camino hasta ponerse a la altura de ella que se encontraba en las escaleras

-así que no te gusta seducir chicas y luego botarlas, lo siento syaoran pero no te creo y si no tienes nada más que decirme tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar y perder mi tiempo contigo.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

Meiling ingreso a la mansión Daidoji, se detuvo frente al cuarto donde se encontraba la insípida Tomoyo, desde la puerta noto la forma en que esta veía a su maestro de piano

-deja que te enseñe –dijo el joven de ojos azules. Colocándose al lado de ella, Meiling había descubierto algo interesante. Dejo caer un adorno de la repisa haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia donde estaba ella

-María te he dicho que seas cuidadosa –le dijo a su sirvienta quien la vio asombrada

-discúlpenla –pidió Meiling. –por favor no se detengan

-no se preocupe.-dijo el joven –la lección termino.

Agarro sus cosas y salió rápidamente del lugar, Meiling vio pícaramente a Tomoyo y la invito a un día de campo. Ambas se sentaron en el gran central park

-y dime Tomoyo he oído que sales con Yue, me entere que tuvo una novia antes. –dijo mientras cepillaba el pelo de la chica

Tomoyo tomo un sorbo de vino. –Si no hacía más que hablar de una bulímica, perra loca que lo acosaba todo el tiempo.-Meiling jalo con fuerza el pelo de Tomoyo arrancándole un grito. –lo siento pero tenias un gran nudo. –se excuso

-pero dime ¿qué pasa contigo y el maestro de música?

-con Eriol no pasa nada –contesto Tomoyo apenada

-creo que le gustas

-te cuento un secreto, el me envía cartas de amor

Meiling recibió esta información de muy buena gana, Tomoyo sin quererlo le había dado un arma contra ella

-las escondo en mi casita de muñecas

-y dime ¿ya los has besado?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza

-se ve que se muere por que lo hagas, créeme se de estas cosas –le dijo a Tomoyo captando la atención de la joven amatista

-pero nunca e besado –confeso Tomoyo. –Meiling la vio intrigada no podía creer que una chica de diecisiete años jamás hubiera dado un beso, pero también era una oportunidad

-no has practicado con una amiga

-no soy lesbiana –dijo rápidamente Tomoyo

Meiling negó con la cabeza. –no se trata que seas lesbiana es una practica yo te puedo enseñar asi cuando beses a Eriol sabrás que hacer

-¿harías eso por mi?

-claro somos amigas, ahora cierra los ojos. –pidió Meiling

Meiling acerco su rostro al de Tomoyo el cual reflejaba su nerviosismo – no vayas a abrir los ojos y has todo lo que te indique ¡¿está claro?! – le susurro la pelinegra al tiempo que sus labios rozaban con los de la amatista – ahora separa un poco los labios – le pidió la chica ala amatista – así dijo ella – perfecto ahora meteré mi lengua en tu boca tu trata de darle masajes con la tuya – mientras la pelinegro metía la lengua en su boca la amatista empezaba a darle masajes con la suya al tiempo que ella empezaba a darles pequeños mordiscos en los labios al sentir Meiling como la amatista empezaba a disfrutar de la experiencia se separo de ella abruptamente haciendo que la chica se fuera de bruces hacia adelante al tiempo que le decía – creo que por hoy es suficiente ¿no crees? –Meiling se levanto y apremio a la cica a hacer lo mismo.

–Debemos irnos –le dijo Meiling y coloco sus lentes de sol comenzando a caminar haciendo que Tomoyo se levantara detrás de ella..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba en su cuarto cuando escucho la fuerte música proveniente de uno de los cuartos de al lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le pregunto a syaoran

-Crei que te gustaba la música clásica

-sabes Li no tienes que tratar de agradarme, no me caes bien no importa lo que hagas

-de acuerdo –dijo en tono molesto y cambio la música a una mas movida

.

**Love me love me**

**say that you love me**

**fool me fool me**

**go on and fool me**

**love me love me**

**pretend that you love me**

**leave me leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**.**

-por que no te metes un poco al agua, vamos no como además te compre algo –syaoran le acerco una bolsa

Sakura vio el contenido no sabia si el realmente creía que ella se pondría ese traje de baño de dos piezas que había en la bolsa

-gracias pero no

-vamos eres aburrida y santurrona

-está bien entrare al piscina porque no soy santurrona, pero con esto no

Sakura entro a su cuerpo una especie de nervios llegaron a ella pero se cambio de ropa y se coloco un traje de baño escolar

-pareces anciana, por cierto podrías voltearte –pidió el joven y Sakura cerró los ojos

Syaoran se quito la ropa quedando desnudo, si iba a actuar lo haría rápido. Sakura escucho el sonido del agua, y abrió los ojos y vio a un sexy syaoran dentro de la piscina, ella entro al agua, había una atmosfera sensual

-dime ¿quién te hablo de mi?

Sakura sonrió. –no te lo diré

-vamos al menos necesito saber de quién me calumnia

-prometí no decirlo lo siento –Sakura salió de la piscina.- se giro en sus talones. –cuídate syaoran

Vamos –grito el joven…

**Buenos chicos aquí les dejo otro capítulo lamento la demora, espero les guste**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Los leo en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.C.C del grupo CLAMP yo solo los uso con mi imaginación**

**Por favor no quiero reclamos si la lees porque esta rankeada en M**

**.**

AMARGA SINFONIA

.

CAPITULO 4

.

HACIENDO PLANES

Syaoran estaba en el cuarto de su amigo Tsukishiro – ¿Quién habrá hablado mal de mí a Sakura Kinomoto? – preguntaba mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro

-cálmate ¿a quién conocemos que sea de Kansas? Y te tenga rencor

Al ambarino vino a su mente la imagen de una persona Touya tenía sentido ya que se había acostado con su novia el año pasado, parecía que Tsukishiro le había leído su mente ya que hablo antes de que pudiera decir el nombre del chico

-No creo que a él, le hubiera importado mucho que te hayas acostado con ella – dijo el chico de pelo rubio con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto un syaoran intrigado

-solo digamos que le gusta el arroz con popote – dijo el rubio al tiempo que se humedecía los labios

Syaoran no pudo evitar taparse la boca ante un inaudible gemido de sorpresa – ¿quieres decir que la estrella del equipo de futbol americano es un completo mariquita

-mmmmuuum – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa que le decía a syaoran que él lo sabía de primera mano – solo te diré que yo soy quien le saque el estrés, aunque claro siempre viene borracho y siempre en la mañana cargo con sus complejos lo típico no soy gay, estaba tomado, no sabía lo que hacía, que no lo volverá hacer, te matare si dices algo, bla, bla, te lo juro que ya lo hubiera dejado pero el maldito tiene una boca de aspiradora – dijo al tiempo que labia sus labios – pero si no me crees te lo puedo demostrar mmm ¿qué día es hoy?

-miércoles ¿Por qué? – pregunto syaoran

-por que si es miércoles hoy vendrá por su des estresante, sin embargo para que puedas comprobar y estés seguro que él no es tu chismoso te costara el que yo me olvide de ponerle seguro a mi cuarto como a eso de las 10 de la noche – le dijo el rubio mientas hacia un ademan con la mano indicando que le costaría caro el favor a syaoran

– de acuerdo contesto – syaoran entregando un sobre lleno de billetes al tiempo que salía de la habitación

-alas 10 que no se te olvide – escucho decir al rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran llego puntual y al ver el carro de Touya estacionado fuera de la casa de su amigo le dio un aire de triunfo y satisfacción pero no tanto como los gemidos provenientes de la habitación del rubio, vio su reloj de bolsillo – justo a tiempo – se dijo al momento que de una patada abrió la puerta e ingreso de una manera teatral y violenta acallando de golpe los gemidos, para dar paso a exclamaciones de sorpresas entre los dos chicos debajo de la sabana

-pásame mi ropa ¿donde esta?

-yo que se

-diablos no cerraste con llave

- la verdad no me acuerdo

-pero que tenemos aquí – dijo syaoran divertido al escuchar la conversación mantenida bajo la sabana mientras levantaba la misma y más cuando Touya lo vio tomarle una foto con su celular

-¿Li que haces aquí? no es lo que… - iba a continuar cuando syaoran lo detuvo

-ya lose estabas tomado bla, bla, bla,

-por favor no se lo digas a nadie eso arruinara mi carera

-¿tu carrera? pero que hay de tus padres, pero sobre todo tu padre que se entere que su orgullo no es más que un marica, piensa un poco en la vergüenza de tu familia – dijo un syaoran divertido y jocoso

-hare cualquier cosa

Al escucharlo syaoran alzo una ceja al tiempo que dirigía su mano hacia la cremallera de su pantalón – ¿cualquier cosa no? – así que camino lentamente hasta colocarse al lado de la cama donde estaba Touya y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico lo que quería haciendo que el chico diera un suspiro de resignación acercándose a su entrepierna lo que hizo que el ambarino diera un paso atrás sorprendido

-en serio eres un marica – le dijo al chico

-entonces ¿qué quieres que haga para que no digas nada?

Syaoran rio al tiempo que se abrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón y tomaba asiento en un lado de la cama – no creo que puedas ofrecerme nada, así que lo diré sobre todo ¿por qué debería de guardar tus secretos? cuando fuiste tú el que me calumnio con la bella Sakura Kinomoto en una ruin carta

-¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¿No sé de qué hablas? – dijo un sorprendido Touya al escuchar el nombre de su prima

-ahora que lo pienso detenidamente Li, no creo que haya sido el ya que no es capaz de escribir una lista de compras mucho menos una carta – dijo un divertido Tsukishiro ganándose una mirada enojada de Touya – ¿Qué? es la verdad querido – se defendió el rubio sin abandonar su cara de diversión

-Entonces si no fue el ¿Quién? – Dijo syaoran tocándose su barbilla de forma pensativa – de acuerdo guardare tu secreto si te comprometes a descubrir quien fue la persona que hablo mal de mí con la bella Sakura

Así que Touya suspiro tranquilo y resignado al tiempo que se dirigía a la mesa de noche alado de la cama

-Kinomoto

-Sakura soy Touya

-hola que milagro

-me entere que estas aquí así que me preguntaba si podemos salir a pasear mañana

-claro te veo mañana a las 7 vayamos a correr por la playa

-genial paso por ti

Syaoran aplaudió – bien hecho – le dijo mientras aplaudía – sigue así y jamás sabrán tu secreto – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y salía de la habitación

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba terminando de alistarse cuando le indicaron que Touya ya estaba esperándola en el recibidor

-¿Qué puntual Touya? – dijo la castaña con curiosidad

-me ofendes yo siempre he sido puntual

-eso no es de lo que dicen todas tus citas, ya que siempre se quejan de ello

-bueno tú no eres ellas o si ¿pero si quieres te tratare como ellas? – dijo Touya sonriendo

-creo que paso mejor vámonos – le dijo la castaña al tiempo que le daba su brazo

Durante su camino a la playa Touya le pregunto muchas cosas hasta poder sacar al odioso syaoran Li a colación sin que la castaña sospechara

-dime ¿no te has topado con el sobrino de Nadeshiko?

Sakura volteo su mirada hacia el chico al escucharlo preguntar eso

-syaoran Li si lo he visto ¿Por qué?

-por la forma en que lo dices pareciera que no te cae bien

-no es eso, solo me resulta alguien contradictorio

-¿contradictorio? – Touya había escuchado que le decían muchas cosas a syaoran Li menos contradictorio. – ¿en qué sentido?

-no lo se me habían dicho algunas cosas de él, más bien escrito pero ahora no se…

-¿escrito? ¿Quién? –pregunto Touya

-prometí no decirlo

-vamos sak, soy yo Touya, me conoces nunca haría nada que te dañara

-prometes no decirlo

-prometo no decirlo –dijo Touya alzando la mano

-de acuerdo…

.

.

.

Syaoran conducía su jaguar cuando recibió la llamada de Touya

-señora Daidoji esa maldita bruja –dijo cuando escucho el nombre de la persona. –¿hiciste lo que te pedí? –pregunto el ambarino

-claro, estoy seguro que me creyó

-espera, ¿estás seguro o muy seguro?

-muy seguro

-de acuerdo buen trabajo –dijo syaoran colgando su celular, piso el pedal del acelerador para llegar a su casa, ingreso y vio a Meiling –no vas a creer…

Meiling levanto la mano interrumpiendo. Syaoran volteo su mirada hacia la pantalla donde estaba la imagen de Tomoyo

Meiling observaba a la amatista gracias a unas pequeñas cámaras que había colocado la última vez que estuvo en su casa, vio a la chica levantarse en dos haciendo que su sexo quedara frente a Eriol quien dio un brinco hacia atrás, mientras la chica continuaba platicando del reto de sus amigas

-ellas decían que no podía estar así, pero yo sabía que si –dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo

-¿estás bien? –pegunto el maestro de piano agachándose hasta ella, quedando muy cerca de ella rosando sus labios cuando el teléfono de la chica sonó, Eriol vio su reloj. –Debo irme –dijo besando la mano de la chica

-claro –contesto ella –amor y paz –dijo haciendo una seña con la mano al despedirse del, ingles

.

-¿amor y paz? Que idiota –dijo aventando el control de la televisión – ¿qué decías?

-que ya descubrí quien es la soplona, y fue la señora Daidoji planeo enfocar todas mis energías en destruir a la chismosa

-pero el trama se pone más interesante –dijo Meiling colocándose frente a él. –resulta que Tomoyo está enamorada del profesor de piano.

-¿cuál es tu plan de ataque? –pregunto syaoran

-la acuso con mami, buu,buu –Meiling hizo una mueca de burla

-pero ¿a quien recurrirá? –pregunto syaoran en forma teatral

-Tomoyo ira este fin de semana con Yue necesito que adelantes su despertar sexual –Meiling se sentó en las piernas de syaoran boca arriba, el comenzó a masajear sus hombros. –Esta tan tensa –dijo el chico besando sus hombros. –Conspirar me pone así –dijo la chico dirigiendo su mano al miembro del chico, comenzando a frotarse como gato sobre él, logando que el chico suspirara. –¿Cómo va todo con tu chica? –pregunto con la voz entrecortada. –Bien –contesto el chico. Meiling se revolvió en sus piernas arrancándole un sonoro gemido de placer, para luego levantarse y lamerle el cuello, le dirigió una mirada. –abajo chico. –dijo sonriendo alejándose dejando a syaoran sentado con una erección. –Por favor –grito él cuando ella se alejo. Con dificultad se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto, marco el número de una de sus conquistas necesitaba sacar todo lo que Meiling había despertado.

.

.

Después de un grandioso sexo con tres porristas, syaoran puso en marcha su plan, marco el numero de Sakura.

-bueno –se escucho del otro lado

Syaoran se puso nervioso. –hola soy syaoran

-¿Qué sucede?

-solo llame para saber si deje mis lentes en la biblioteca

Sakura sonrió era evidente que era una excusa para hablarle

-¿solo por eso? –pregunto Sakura

-de acuerdo era una excusa, quería hablar contigo

-vaya un poco de sinceridad por parte de syaoran Li

-es lo único que obtendrás de mi, ceo que no soy bueno con esto. –syaoran sonrió aunque no estaba seguro si era por Sakura o por las tres porristas que estaban desnudas en su cama

-creo que es suficiente sinceridad por hoy –dijo la chica sonriendo del otro lado del teléfono

-te veo después Sakura –syaoran colgó y sonrió a las chicas en su cama. –niñas así no se hace –les dijo. –dejen les enseño la técnica –acercándose lentamente a ellas mientras las acariciaba, esta noche tendría sexo, y eso ya era la cereza de su día.

.

.

.

.

Meiling ingreso a la sala de estar de la mansión Daidoji

-dime algo Tomoyo ¿ya lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-ya le dijiste a Eriol que quieres con el

-no, me da pena

-escucha te lo digo como amiga Tomoyo, pero creo que debes tener experiencia, mi consejo acuéstate con tantos como puedas, ya sabes acuéstate o muere

-pero eso no me hará como la ex novia de Yue, ya sabes una zorra..

-escucha Tomoyo, te diré un secreto todo mundo lo hace, pero nadie habla de ello

-espera Meiling me estás diciendo que es como una sociedad secreta, o un club secreto

-exacto eso es lo que es, ahora como te decía debes tener experiencia, bueno me tengo ir pero piénsalo –Meiling salió de la gran sala de la mansión Daidoji pero pudo escuchar canturrear a Tomoyo "sociedad secreta" –imbécil –dijo Meiling en voz baja..

.

.

.

Syaoran maldecía bajo dentro del cuarto de la anciana no entendía como había podido terminar acompañando a Sakura a el centro de ancianos de la ciudad, pero por alguna razón no pudo negarse a la petición de su tía

-¿te conté de mi sobrino? –pregunto la anciana

-si señora y también de su familia, de hecho –syaoran se incorporo –ya jugamos bingo y usted me gano –syaoran sabía que la señora no recodaba bien a sí que mintió y no es que le importara mucho hacerlo, haría lo que fuera para salir de ese lugar

-¿Cómo están? –pregunto la enfermera acompañada de Sakura, syaoran se coloco al lado de la anciana y piso su mejor sonrisa fingida. –nos divertimos muchos jugamos bingo –dijo la señora

-me alegro le dije que syaoran era muy bueno –contesto la enfermera y syaoran salió del cuarto agradeciendo que su infierno terminara

-me divertí tanto, ir a ese lugar me izo sentir especial .dijo syaoran mientras conducía su jaguar de regreso a la ciudad

-vamos no me mientas no pudiste divertirte, no soy tonta syaoran Li sé muy bien que inventaste todo

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –pregunto syaoran enojado porque era obvio que nada de lo que hacía funcionaba con Sakura Kinomoto

-solo se tu mismo, diviértete, no he visto una verdadera sonrisa tuya –le dijo Sakura

-pues no la veras por qué no me gusta hacer eso –contesto syaoran serio

-¿enserio?

-¿qué haces? –pregunto syaoran al ver que ella hacia caras. –no sigas me distraes. –no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Sakura le sacaba la lengua

-te hice reír –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –tienes una linda sonrisa prueba usarla más y no la fingida que siempre das –dijo la castaña acomodándose el cabello

Syaoran sintió que se había sonrojado pero no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de sentimientos, era obvio que se debía a que Sakura le estaba resultando difícil, solo eso.

.

.

.

Syaoran dejo a Sakura en casa de su tía y condujo hasta su casa era obvio que Meiling pondría su plan en marcha y era algo que él tenía que ver.

-llegas tarde –dijo Meiling al verlo entrar

-¿estás segura de esto? –pregunto syaoran. –estas a punto de destruir la vida de una persona inocente, piénsalo un poco

Meiling llevo su mano al mentón de forma pensativa. –listo lo hare –dijo y tomo el teléfono

-señora Daidoji soy Meiling hay algo que quiero decirle…

.

.

Meiling se sentó frente a la pantalla de plasma de 52 pulgadas que había en la sala y se sentó a disfrutar de la escena en mansión Daidoji. –Parte uno completada –dijo y sonrió a syaoran quien solo movió la cabeza. –vamos ahora es nuestro turno –dijo Meiling al ver la discusión de Sonomi y Eriol

-andando –la apremio syaoran

Eriol salió enojado jamás lo habían insultado tanto en su vida, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien esa persona se había atrevido a despreciarlo

-Eriol nosotros podemos ayudarte –escucho dos voces

Syaoran y Meiling le sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras lo conducían a su casa

-escucha Eriol, Tomoyo está enamorada de ti –dijo Meiling entregándole una carta

Eriol tomo el pedazo de papel y sonrió

-¿por qué no me lo dijo?, tengo que ir por ella

-cálmate para eso estamos nosotros –le contesto Meiling con una sonrisa maliciosa. –ahora ve a tu casa que syaoran y yo nos encargaremos de todo..

.

.

Tomoyo maldecía en su cuarto a pesar que su madre le dijo que se había enterado de las cartas por una sirvienta eso no quitaba que se sintiera pésima, ¿Qué habría pasado con Eriol? A caso ya no lo volvería a ver eso era demasiado para ella, sabía que su madre estaba feliz que saliera con Yue pera ella no lo amaba, pensaba en todo lo que Meiling le había dicho y pensaba en las posibilidades de tener sexo con Eriol el solo pensarlo era excitante por si solo… tuvo que necesitar una distracción y que mejor que sonara su teléfono

-habla Tomoyo

-tommy soy syaoran tengo una carta de Eriol para ti ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

-iré en seguida

Tomoyo colgó y se dispuso a escaparse de su casa, porque era seguro que su madre no la dejara Salir de la casa sin compañía.

.

.

.

.

Syaoran observo a Tomoyo mientras tomaba el trago que le había preparado y no es que quisiera a provecharse de ella, solo necesitaba que ella cooperara un poco a los planes

-¿Por qué me fotografías? –pregunto la chica al ver a syaoran sostener una cámara

-solo es diversión intenta una pose sexy

Tomoyo sonrió y comenzó a posar. Syaoran escondió su sonrisa era obvio que la chica no tenía ni una pizca de sensualidad

-¿terminaste la carta? –pregunto el ambarino

Tomoyo le dio la hoja y él, la arrugo y boto cuando ella no se dio cuenta. –a Eriol le va a encantar –dijo

-ya me quiero ir –dijo Tomoyo con un gesto infantil

-claro llamare a tu madre para que venga por ti

-no

-claro ella no sabe que estas aquí, pero que hago tengo que avisarle, pero no lo hare si dejas que te de un beso

-pero eso es..

-vamos Tomoyo solo un beso

-de acuerdo un beso –dijo la amatista y cerró los ojos. –¿Qué esperas? –la chica abrió los ojos y vio a syaoran descender

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto alarmada

-dijiste que te dejarías dar un beso y yo te lo quiero dar aquí –señalo su intimidad –lo prometiste

Tomoyo cerró los ojos cuando sintió su lengua

-¡oh dios!

.

.

**Lamento demorar en actualizar, no tengo excusas a sí que no daré excusas, pero si me disculpo y gracias por sus comentarios, y alertas.. Gracias a todos espero sus comentarios **


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE RELACIONES PELIGROSAS (CRUEL INTENTIONS) YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ADAPTANDOLA

.

AMARGA SINFONIA

.

CAPITULO 5

No siempre lo que consigues es lo que quieres

.

.

Tomoyo sintió una explosión en su interior cuando la lengua de Li surco su intimidad de forma implacable no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando

–Relájate -le dijo syaoran con la voz seductora

–Oh dios –dijo Tomoyo al sentir las emociones dentro de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonomi revolvió la cama de su hija en busca de ella pero no la encontró una idea surco por su cabeza se volteo en busca de teléfono cuando vio la imagen de Tomoyo

– ¿dónde estabas? –pregunto al verla como un zombi parada en la puerta

–de compras contesto Tomoyo –con voz monocorde

–vístete iras a casa de la señora Nadeshiko Meiling te invito a desayunar no te parece increíble si sigues así te convertirás en una excelente señorita

–si mamá

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura noto a la extraña joven que acompañaba a Nadeshiko hasta el patio donde habían dispuesto el desayuno

. –Tomoyo Daidoji estará con nosotros esta mañana –dijo la mujer y las dejo desayunando

. –¿tu padre es el nuevo director? –pregunto Tomoyo acomodándose una servilleta

. –si el será este año el nuevo director de la escuela Manchester. –Sakura sintió un poco de incomodidad por las preguntas de la chica, parecía que quería saberlo todo

Syaoran llego junto a ellas y con un acto de suma educación se junto a las dos sonriendo

. – ¿practicabas tenis? –pregunto Sakura al verlo llegar con su atuendo

Syaoran dedico una sonrisa ladina a Tomoyo y relamió sus labios al tiempo que discretamente, con su mano tocaba el mango de la raqueta emulando la acción de la masturbación

Tomoyo sintió un asco que sintió que en cualquier momento lo haría al recordar lo ocurrido con él la noche anterior

. –Disculpen –dijo Tomoyo y se levanto rápidamente

. –Es muy extraña –dijo Sakura mientras comía su fruta

.

.

.

Meiling veía con unos binoculares la escena. –Idiota –dijo cuando vio parase a Tomoyo. Suspiro tal vez no había podido hacer que Yue se quedara con ella pero volvería a Tomoyo Daidoji en la peor perra que todo nueva york hubiera conocido sonrió pensando en sus planes siguió su observación sobre la pareja no podía decir que disfrutara viendo los intentos de syaoran al tratar de llevarse a la cama a Kinomoto pero al menos sabia que ella seguía siendo su máxima obsesión y eso enaltecía su orgullo de mujer

. –Meiling ¿creí que estarías con ellos? –pregunto Nadeshiko al entrar a la sala

. –tía gracias pero realmente tengo muchos asuntos que atender conoceré a Sakura Kinomoto cuando las clases inicien, ya sabes como presidenta del consejo estudiantil es mi obligación –dijo sonriendo.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran sonrió con malicia cuando Meiling lo vio entrar a la sala

. – ¿qué tal Tomoyo anoche?

. –querida hermana eso es algo que no te diré los caballeros no tenemos memoria lo olvidas

. –pero tú no eres un caballero

. –igual no te diré nada y ¿estás divertida espiando a Sakura Kinomoto?

. –por dios no sé cómo no as terminado todavía este asunto si ella es tan insípida –dijo observando por la ventana a Sakura –está leyendo los miserables, ohh está llorando –se burlo –por dios creo que irá a probar mi nuevo auto –le dijo a syaoran burlonamente

Syaoran le dedico una cara de molestia por su comentario será mejor que te demuestre lo que puedo hacer hermanita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol leyendo cuando noto la presencia de syaoran

. –así que también lees eres un estuche lleno de sorpresas dijo syaoran acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla hasta casi rozar sus labios para luego depositar un beso en ellos, Sakura sintió una corriente y correspondió el beso sintió como él la recostaba y ella por un momento casi pierde el control cuando sintió su mano recorriendo su piel

. –no –dijo Sakura separándose de el . –tengo novio

. –el no sabra –contesto syaoran dándole otro beso

. –eso es ahora veo al verdadero syaoran Li crees que caeré así –le espeto Sakura indignada

. –sabes que tu eres la hipócrita, te gusto lo sé pero te escudas en esa escusa del moralismo y del amor verdadero no sabes si esta frente a ti, porque no das una oportunidad a nada, y sabes algo te pierdes de mucho –dijo syaoran molesto y se alejo del lado de ella, realmente no sabía de dónde había salido eso , solo que lo había dicho y ahora no podía retractarse

.

.

.

.

Meiling llego hasta la sala de la sala Daidoji la llamada de Tomoyo la iba sorprendido

. –¿y qué paso?

. –creo que tu hermano se aprovecho de mi

. – ¿syaoran te obligo a algo? –pregunto sorprendida

. –no… bueno fui a tu casa porque me dijo que Eriol tenía una carta lo recuerdas pues bueno el..

. –primero habla despacio –le dijo Meiling que no entendía nada de lo que la amatista le decía. – ¿el te obligo o te acoso de alguna forma a estar con él?

. –No –contesto tímidamente Tomoyo –el me pidió un beso

. – ¿te obligo a besarlo?

. –pero no un beso en los labios si no ahí

. – ¿te obligo a tocársela, besársela, hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad?

. –no es solo que pues cuando lo hizo yo sentí algo extraño como una explosión dentro de mi

. –Tomoyo tuviste un orgasmo –contesto Meiling es la prueba de que eres una mujer felicidades, tomo esta oportunidad syaoran puede ser tu maestro para cuando estés con Eriol seas muy buena

. – ¿tú crees? –pregunto Tomoyo

. –Te lo aseguro –contesto Meiling –ahora debo irme piénsalo –dijo antes de retirarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura medito sobre las palabras de syaoran mientras se cambiaba no podía sacar esas palabras de su mente, tomo una decisión

. –Quien es –pregunto syaoran cuando tocaron la puerta

Sakura entro rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de nada lo beso dejándolo sin respiración. –Tienes razón –dijo quitándose la parte superior de su pijama

Syaoran la vio por fin lo que tanto quería estaba pasando pero se sorprendió cuando la aparto y la saco de su cuarto. –no lo siento –le dijo y cerró la puerta sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS MAS PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ACABE ES TRISTE PERO ASI ES, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS CHICOS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**


	6. Chapter 6

AMARGA SINFONIA

CAPITULO FINAL

Syaoran sintió un peso sobre abrió los ojos y vio a Meiling sobre el

–y ¿cómo te fue? –pregunto la chica sobre el cuerpo del chico

–no paso nada –contesto Syaoran

– ¿que eres imbécil? Supongo que saldré a pasear en mi nuevo auto –Meiling estiro sus manos hasta las llaves del auto

–lo único en lo que te montaras será en mi –dijo syaoran quitándola de el

–si vas a buscar a la santa ya se fue –dijo Meiling en tono de burla

– ¿se fue?

–Esta mañana se fue –contesto Meiling suspirando –descuida ya te prepare todo con Tomoyo esta noche será la noche

Syaoran se levanto y se alejo

–sabes que eres una víbora Hermanita

–estoy cansada de ser la niña buena, me convertí en una perra, y para que tengo que fingir que soy una chica modelo o me dicen perra y al final me dejan por las insípidas como Tomoyo, soy el patito feo de la familia –dijo Meiling furiosa

–ya me lo habías dicho –contesto syaoran –está bien esta noche iniciaremos a Daidoji en el camino de una maldita perra, feliz –dijo con sarcasmo antes de salir del cuarto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo estaba nerviosa sobre la cama de syaoran Meiling le había dicho que, el seria su maestro, pero eso no quitaba que e sintiera inquieta

–Relájate -dijo el chico mientras la despojaba de su ropa

Tomoyo cerro lo ojos cuando syaoran introdujo su miembro en ella y ahogo un leve grito de dolor que después fue cambiado por pequeño gemidos a medida que el ambarino se movía. Syaoran experimento por primera vez el eso como algo simple a pesar de estarlo disfrutando no era suficiente

–oh dios — dijo Tomoyo cuando sintió el orgasmo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿es normal que te arda? –pregunto Tomoyo acostada al lado del chico

–Es normal la primera vez –contesto sin apartar la vista de su diario

—¿Qué escribes?

–Tomoyo a esto yo lo llamo momento de tranquilidad –dijo syaoran apartándola de el de tal forma que Tomoyo cayo de la cama

—¿adónde vas? –pregunto la chica al ver que se paraba

—Me bañare –contesto de mala gana syaoran

— ¿quieres que te acompañe? –trato de sonar seductora

—no Daidoji no quiero

–está bien yo no te amo yo amo a Eriol, y tu solo eres una forma de hacerlo feliz

Syaoran ahogo una risa antes de desaparecer en la puerta

.

.

Meiling sonrió con malicia al ver salir a Tomoyo al menos algo estaba saliendo bien, y Syaoran estaba haciendo bien su parte dentro de poco se quedaría con su auto, que mejor forma de demostrarle a su hermanito que era mejor que él.

.

Syaoran condijo su carro estaba molesto no había a donde había ido Sakura o hacia donde iría, no sabía porque pero sentía una enorme necesidad de verla no quería aceptarlo pero se había enamorado.

Touya, limpiaba su colección de música cuando recibió la llamada

– ¿dónde está?

–no lose, vamos déjala en paz

–dime donde esta es urgente

–ira a quedarse con unos amigos de sus padres, estuvo aquí a esta hora estará por tomar un avión

—Gracias –syaoran— colgó y manejo a toda prisa

.

.

Sakura recorrió lo pasillo del aeropuerto con su maleta al lado, tenía una especie de sentimiento de vacio no sabía si era causado por syaoran Li o por lo ocurrido, o por lo que no había ocurrido con él, subió las escalares eléctricas y lo vio ahí estaba parado syaoran Li con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, Sakura pensó que se veía muy bien

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—yo...yo —sus palabras no podían salir sabía lo que debía decir, así que dejo que sus labios se encargaran de hablar por él. Sakura sintió que el tiempo se detenía con ese beso

—yo me voy –dijo Sakura con un susurro

—y yo estoy enamorado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran por primera vez tenía miedo no era primerizo en tener intimidad pero se sentía así como si fuera la primera vez al sentir a Sakura entre su brazos, al besarla no podía evitar sentirse nervioso expectante, por un momento su mente se puso en blanco incapaz de saber que hacer mas sin embargo lo único que realmente le importaba era tenerla entre sus brazos

—syaoran — le escucho decirle mientras él, le besaba el cuello y sus manos lentamente le subían la playera y podía sentir la calidez de su piel, solo se separo de ella para poder quitársela y poder observarla sin ella, mas sin embargo fue breve ya que sintió la necesidad de volver a reclamar sus labios, por su parte Sakura había logrado desabotonarle su camisa y hacia lo propio con sus manos subiendo y bajando desde sus pecho a su definido abdomen

Sakura se sentía morir de calor sus cuerpo se había convertido en un rio de lava que se derretía por completo bajo las caricias de syaoran y si había tenido su dudas al empezar conforme si debía o no entregarse a él ambarino ya eso no importaba mientras se entregaba a las caricias húmedas que él le prodigaba y cuando el llego a esa parte tan intima de ella sintió miedo pero al verlo a los ojos y ver su nerviosismo la tranquilizo ya que pudo ver que al igual que ella era la primera vez que no solo haría el sexo sino que al igual que ella se estaba entregando en cuerpo en alma a alguien y ese alguien era ella, así que cerró sus ojos al sentir el primer embiste junto con el rompimiento de su himen lo cual indicaba que siempre le pertenecería a el así como el a ella mientras sentía la delicadeza de cada embiste de cada caricia de cada susurro pero sobre todo de su amor hasta alcanzar los dos el nirvana de su amor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura acompaño a syaoran hasta la puerta de su casa se despidieron con un beso mientras Meiling observaba desde la ventana de la casa

—vaya parece que has tenido éxito —dijo de forma burlona cuando syaoran ingreso —ahora supongo que querrás tu premio.

Syaoran la miro un minuto y después sonrió —esta noche no —contesto y se alejo

Meiling lo vio con los ojo entornados y la mirada molesta él se había atrevido a despreciarla eso no podía pasar syaoran era suyo, era su juguete no permitiría que una insípida pueblerina se lo arrebatara.

.

Syaoran camino con un ramo de rosas que había comprado para Sakura cuando escucho los gemidos provenientes del cuarto de Meiling, sonrió ante ese hecho toco la puerta

—En un momento—escucho la voz de la chica. Volvió a tocar —adelante

Syaoran ingreso con la cara burlona… —veamos ¿Qué amigo tuyo ha venido a visitarte? —pregunto syaoran

— ¿de qué hablas?

—vamos lo importante es donde se pudo esconder..—syaoran hizo un gesto pensativo y abrió la puerta del closet

— ¿enserio? —Dijo cuando vio a Eriol con ropa interior el maestro de música tomo su ropa y salió —en esta casa pasan cosas raras —dijo saliendo del cuarto

—Adiós Eriol —dijo syaoran

—háblame grito Meiling

—y ¿porque esto? Es obvio que querías que me enterara de tu aventura si no, no me hubieras dejado pasar

—supongo que ahora si quieres tu premio —mordió la oreja de syaoran —te equivocas —syaoran se levanto de la cama dejando a Meiling en la cama —imbécil —grito la chica aventando un florero contra la puerta que se cerró.

.

.

—Te amo —dijo syaoran antes de colgar el teléfono

—Te amo —se burlo Meiling —que cursi, no me digas que…espera tú te enamoraste de ella —se rio

—Solo es una apuesta —contesto syaoran tratándose de convencer de esas palabras

—cierto por eso—Meiling lo beso con pasión. Syaoran sintió una diferencia en ese beso comparado con el que Sakura le había dado. Syaoran se separo de ella

—Eres un imbécil—dijo Meiling con tono molesto

—tienes razón me enamore de ella, es diferente

— ¿enserio crees que puedes cambiar? Las personas como nosotros no lo hacemos y menos en unos días, tu y yo somos de la misma calaña, no cambiamos la única diferencia querido hermano es que yo lo reconozco

— ¿por qué odias tanto a Sakura?

—ella me quita tu amor, me negaras que la prefieras más que a mí, ya no me deseas

—estas mal ¿lo sabías? —syaoran camino hacia la puerta

—detente syaoran, no entiendes en lo que pasara, dentro de poco darás recorridos de bienvenida para los alumnos, pero piensa en ella si la amas aléjate de ella

—deja de decir idioteces Meiling

—espera no creo que su padre se ponga feliz que veas a su princesita, piensa en eso con tu reputación, creí que querías ser leyenda

—Eso ya no importa —contesto syaoran acercándose a ella

—quizá no pero piensa en su reputación, que todo lo que declaro es mentira, yo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil debo hablar con todos —Meiling tomo el teléfono

—Deja eso —ordeno syaoran

—esto tomara solo unos minutos se burlo Meiling

Syaoran le arrebato el teléfono y lo colgó —deja tus idioteces

—eso debo decirlo yo, dejarías la escuela como leyenda ahora lo harás como un idiota, piensa en ella en su reputación cuando todos en la escuela lo sepan, te lo digo syaoran ¿crees que puedes cambiar lo que has hecho?

Syaoran salió de su casa y se encontró caminando sin rumbo por el centro de new york, pensando en las palabras de Meiling ¿Cómo podía creer que podía ser feliz con Sakura? Meiling tenía razón era una locura. Llego a central park. Había tomado una decisión

.

Sakura abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo, recibiéndolo con un beso. —No te esperaba —Sakura sonrió y lo guio hasta su cuarto

—Aquí duermo —de pronto Sakura beso con pasión a syaoran quien por un momento se deja llevar por los besos

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo Sakura

Syaoran se separo de ella y sonrió de forma burlona —solo he venido a decirte que lo siento

-¿Qué quieres decir?

—realmente lo intente, pero la verdad hay alguien a quien amo

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —la voz de Sakura sonó quebrada

Syaoran trato de no derramar lágrimas aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo

—no te amo, todo esto, tu y yo es una tontería, solo quería ver qué buena eras en la cama, no te amo

Sakura golpeo a syaoran, primero una cachetada y luego cerro los puños golpeando su pecho —lárgate —dijo la castaña con la cara llena de lagrimas

—lo siento —syaoran sintió que el corazón se le rompía en ese momento quiso decirle que mentía que todo eso no era verdad, pero ya era muy tarde. Sakura lo saco del departamento syaoran lloro, pero algo en el sentía que era lo mejor si la amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meiling entro al despacho

—Hola hermana —escucho la voz de syaoran en la oscuridad

—vaya parece que has muerto ¿qué ocurrió?

—tenias razón yo no cambiare, soy lo que soy…mira traje vino para brindar

Syaoran le sirvió una copa —ahora brindemos ¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por mi triunfo —dijo la chica con una sonrisa

—yo hubiera elegido algo mas pero, por tu triunfo sobre Sakura —syaoran tomo su copa y se acerco —creo que quiero mi pago

—te equivocas mi triunfo no fue sobre Sakura, fue sobre ti no te diste cuenta eres mi juguete, hice que sintieras vergüenza de enamorarte —Meiling sonrió —eres mi juguete syaoran y yo no me acuesto con perdedores. Ahora tengo una cita

—te refieres a Eriol el no vendrá, te dejo una carta, te la leo— syaoran comenzó a leer de forma burda —eres buena, basura, basura, a si cuídate, adiós, ¿espero no te moleste pero arregle un encuentro entre él y Tomoyo, tienes razón hermanita siempre te dejan por las insípidas tontas —syaoran sonrió amargamente y salió

—Maldito —grito Meiling— aun así no podrás volver con ella destruiste toda posibilidad de estar con Sakura Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran llego al departamento donde vivía Sakura toco la puerta pasaban de las once de la noche

— ¿Está Sakura?—pregunto a la mujer en la puerta

—ella no está, podrías marcharte estoy a mitad de una fiesta

— ¡Sakura! —grito el chico

—por favor márchate ella no está —pidió de nuevo la mujer

—Podría darle esto —syaoran le entrego un sobre —por favor es muy importante que ella lo tenga

Entrego el sobre a la mujer y se marcho

—lo siento uno nunca sabe quien tocara la puerta —se disculpo la muer —Sakura vio desde la puerta de su habitación y recibió el sobre. Lo abrió en su cuarto y vio un libro forrado en cuero dentro había una carta…

**Sé que fui un idiota, lo sé porque tuve éxito en herir a la única persona que he amado, te adjunto mi más preciada colección, mi diario por mucho tiempo lo considere mi trofeo, una especio de trofeo de mis conquistas te lo doy por que quiero que conozcas la verdad, quizá sea tarde.. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo**

Syaoran observo por la ventana toda la noche viendo la silueta de Sakura atraves de la ventana

.

Meiling sintió furia y odio como se atrevía él a dejarla él era suyo su juguete

Así que tuvo una idea

—Eriol, algo paso syaoran se puso como loco, incluso me golpeo

Eriol se levanto de la cama donde estaba con Tomoyo

—iré para allá

—Espera—dijo la chica —hay mas es sobre Tomoyo

.

Syaoran pasó toda la noche viendo a Sakura. la chica no durmió paso todo el tiempo viendo el diario, en efecto decía todo lo que había hecho. La primera pagina contenía una foto de Meiling con las letras **soy una perra, después, había fotos de chicas se detuvo en la suya "la apuesta" decía pero había más, también leyó sobre el crucifijo pero lo que más la cautivo fue que sobre su foto decía la MEJOR**

Syaoran se levanto del lugar donde había estado. Sakura se asomo por la ventana y lo vio, después de leer la verdad. Tenía que decirle que lo perdonaba que lo amaba

Eriol le grito a syaoran —¡Hey Li! De forma violenta se acerco a él, ¿cómo pudiste golpear a Meiling?

—así que te fue con mentiras —dijo syaoran de forma pesada

—me conto lo de Tomoyo

—sobre eso lo puedo explicar

—Maldito—dijo él, ingles. Golpeando la cara de syaoran

Sakura salió y vio lo que ocurría. —Suéltalo —trato de separarlos. Pero Eriol lo empujo haciendo que callera en la calle, syaoran vio el taxi aproximarse fue un instinto la empujo recibiendo el impacto. Syaoran sangro, Sakura se acerco a él —te amo — fueron las palabras que dijo syaoran— yo también —contesto Sakura. y con esas palabras syaoran murió .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meiling ingreso al baño de chicas —no creí que hubiera alguien— dijo Meiling con su habitual voz fingida. Sakura se aproximo a lavarse las manos — ¿era tu hermano el que murió?

—si lo era ¿lo conocías? —Sakura la vio un momento luego sonrió —no llegue a tratarlo tanto —dijo a de ser duro para ti

—eres la hija del nuevo director

—Lo soy —contesto Sakura dirigiéndose a la salida. Por cierto cuando paso por algo difícil recurro a dios —dijo llevando su mano al pecho, antes de salir

—Hipócrita —se burlo Meiling, mientras sacaba un poco de cocaína de su cruz. Para ensayar su discurso

—la perdida de mi hermano fue lamentable, Pero sé que él quisiera que dijera —una chica entro corriendo

—Tienen que leer esto —dijo en voz baja. Mostrando un libro

—el quisiera que dijera…—continuo algo molesta al ver que los alumnos salían

—Que no respetan—dijo caminando afuera donde todos leían un libro, de repente se dio cuenta que todos la veían. Con rostro de indignación otros la señalaban. Tomoyo se acerco con una sonrisa, y le entrego una copia, Meiling leyó la portada

**AMARGA SINFONIA: **El diario de syaoran Li

Abrió el cuaderno y vio su foto y todo lo que habían hecho, de pronto vio el dibujo de su crucifijo el director Fujitaka, llego y lo abrió haciendo que la droga cayera

—Es mentira — en el rostro de Meiling corrían lagrimas, de pronto había perdido todo, su reputación, todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura condujo el jaguar de syaoran y sonrió a pesar de que el ya no estaba lo sentía cerca, dio una rápida mirada al diario, y lo recuerdos al lado de él, pudo sentirlos como si él estuviera a su lado se coloco los lentes de syaoran perdiéndose en el transito de new york. Rumbo a una nueva vida, una nueva vida que él le había enseñado a disfrutar libre de miedos y perjuicios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Bueno al final esta historia llego a su fin, lamento la demora… pero espero que hayas disfrutado un poco con esta adaptación..


End file.
